


From Now Until Forever

by whispered_story



Series: Wizards AU [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Magic, Wizard Jared, Wizard Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: At the beginning of their senior year, Jared and Jensen move into their first apartment. Things are good—and then they get even better.





	From Now Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) for betaing ♥

"I don't understand how we can possibly own so much crap."

Jared puts the last box down onto the raised platform that's built into the bay window in their new living-room with a groan.

Jensen gives a small laugh. "You," he corrects. "I have, like, three boxes full of stuff."

It's a little sad, but Jensen has been trying not to dwell on it. He still has stuff back home in Texas in his childhood bedroom, but he doubts he'll ever go get those things. It's been a year since he's been back there; he made one last attempt the previous summer, between his sophomore and junior year, but he ended up cutting that visit short and when Christmas rolled around neither he nor his parents even brought up the possibility of him coming home for the holidays. He still talks to his parents sometimes, but not all that regularly anymore, and while it still hurts, Jensen has started to make his peace with it. 

His life is here in California now. With Jared.

And now they have their own apartment. 

Jensen smiles a little to himself and moves closer to Jared, winding his arms around his neck.

"Hey," he murmurs. 

"Hey," Jared replies, just as softly, and he wraps his arms around Jensen's waist, tugging him against him.

"Welcome home," Jensen says, and Jared grins widely. He leans down and Jensen pushes himself up onto his tiptoes to meet Jared halfway for a kiss that's slow and soft, unhurried. 

*

The apartment they're renting is just off campus, on a street that's pretty much entirely student housing. It's an older building with steps that creak and windows that are hard to open because the frames have become warped over time.

Jensen fell in love with the apartment the moment he stepped foot into it. The wooden floorboards are a little scuffed, the front door squeaks and no place has ever felt more like home to him. From the brick wall in the kitchen to the exposed beams in the living-room and the nook with the big window that fits their bed perfectly in the bedroom—the apartment feels like _them_ to him. 

"It's the witchiest place I've ever seen," Jared teases when they've finally finished putting everything away a few days later. 

Jensen hums noncommittally, and doesn't admit that that's exactly the vibe he'd been going for. Other than Jared, nothing brings him peace the way his magic does and when they'd started making plans for the apartment Jensen had known right away that he wanted every last nook and cranny in the apartment to exude that. He wants to come home and feel the kind of comfort the old library on campus brings him, the pride he feels when he pulls off a particularly difficult spell and the quiet happiness he feels when he browses the displays at the occult store he and Jared stumbled upon last year and have become regular customers at ever since. 

He wants everyone who steps into this apartment to know who he and Jared are. Wants their magic to wrap itself around him like a safety blanket.

Luckily, Jared's parents still had a lot of Jared's grandparents' old furniture in storage and they let him and Jared have their free pick of things and a lot of it was exactly what Jensen was going for. Dark, sturdy dressers, solid wood and a lot of bookcases for storage. 

There are shelves packed with old books in their apartment, plants everywhere, thick pillar candles on the various dressers in the living-room and bedroom, and a huge open shelf in the kitchen that is lined with jars upon jars filled with herbs that are mostly for potions rather than cooking. 

Jensen fluffs a pillow and places it down with the others that are scattered around on the cushioned seat in front of the bay window and smiles.

"I like it," he says and then gives a small, slightly hesitant smile. "Do you?"

"Are you kidding?" Jared asks and wraps his arms around Jensen from behind. He nuzzles Jensen's neck, kisses the sensitive skin there. "It's perfect, babe."

"Okay. But if you want us to change anything," Jensen starts and leans back into Jared,"we totally can. I know I kinda took charge." 

"Hmm, I like it when you take charge," Jared murmurs and tightens his arms around him a little. "And I like that _this_ is what you want our home to look like."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jared says, his lips brushing against the shell of Jensen's ear. "I can't wait, Jen. Can't wait to play around with potions in our kitchen. To try and impress you with my stupid magic tricks while you're sitting by this bay window trying to read. To have our friends and family over and fill this entire place up with all of our magic. To have you spread out in our bed where I can fuck you all night long and then wake up the next morning and do it all over again."

"Jared," Jensen manages, and Jared guides him around to face him, pulling him into a deep, slightly desperate kiss that leaves Jensen breathless.

*

The last rays of sunshine are filtering in through the window behind their bed, basking it in warm orange light.

Jared has Jensen pinned down, one hand curled around both of Jensen's wrists, pressing his hands down into the pillow above his head. He's thrusting slowly and deeply into Jensen, harsh breaths and soft moans mingling in the hot air between them. 

"Still so fucking tight for me," Jared pants, and Jensen can't help but stare at him in wonder, jaw slack with pleasure. Jared is beyond gorgeous, his hair wild and damp, his cheeks flushed and lips pink and raw from kissing. He's radiating heat and Jensen thinks he's burning both of them up, inside and out.

The air between them is crackling with magic, both of theirs.

"Please," Jensen gasps. He's not even sure what he's asking for. He wants to come, and yet he wants this to never end, wants to be stuffed full and pinned down by Jared forever. He tightens his legs around Jared's hips, pulling him in close, and cries out at the sensation.

"Jensen," Jared groans and he leans down, kisses Jensen messily. 

"Love you," is murmured into the kiss, and Jensen isn't even sure if they're Jared's words or his. He repeats them, once, twice, three times, and his body arches off the bed as he spills between them.

He feels it when Jared comes, too, moments later, his release hot and sticky inside of him.

*

"When am I finally going to be invited over?" Danneel asks, taking a sip of her iced black tea.

"We only moved in a week ago," Jensen points out. He pushes the doors to the main building open and lets Danneel enter first. "But we thought you guys could come over this weekend. Have a moving-in and end-of-the-first-week-of-classes party." 

"Hmm, sounds good," Danneel says and shoots him a smile. "Would it be okay if I bring someone?"

"Ooh, the new boyfriend?" Jensen teases.

Danneel shrugs. "It's nothing official yet."

"You've been dating all summer," Jensen replies and follows Danneel up the stairs to the second floor. 

"We're taking things slow. Casual," Danneel says with a shrug. They make it down the hall and into the lecture hall.

Jeff is already up front, pulling out a stack of papers. He looks up as they enter and Jensen gives him a smile and a nod.

"Mr. Ackles, Ms. Harris," Jeff greets. He sounds formal, professional, his tone devoid of any emotions—as if Jensen doesn't see him all the time outside of class at Jared's parents' house these days.

"Morning, Professor," Jensen says and nudges Danneel towards the second row of seats that's mostly empty. Jensen knows the class will probably end up being pretty crowded because Jeff's classes are always popular—it's why he made sure to get there extra early. He puts his bag down on the empty seat next to him, to save the spot for Jared, and Danneel smiles at him.

Jared comes in two minutes before the class starts. He waves cheerfully at Jeff—who can't seem to bite back a small smile, because professor or not, Jensen knows he has a soft spot for Jared—and seems to ignore the grumbles coming from everyone who has to get up to let him pass so he can get to Jensen and Danneel.

"Hey, Danni," Jared greets and flops down. He leans in and kisses Jensen, quick and chaste.

"Hey, baby," he murmurs. "I fucking missed you."

"It's been two hours," Jensen says with a small grin.

Jared sighs theatrically. "Two hours I spent yearning for you."

Jensen rolls his eyes, but his stomach flutters stupidly anyway.

*

"I think it's going to be a really cool semester," Jensen says that evening, sprawled out on the couch with Jared. They're on opposite ends, Jensen's feet resting on Jared's lap, and Jensen has just finished going over the syllabus Jeff gave them, adding the book he needs to buy for the class to his list of everything he still needs to get for the semester.

"Hmm, yeah," Jared agrees. "Neither of us has classes on Friday afternoon. Means we'll have a date day _and_ night." " _Or_ a few extra hours to study on Fridays after our final class," Jensen replies with a small smile.

"You mean study my dick, right?" Jared asks.

Jensen snorts and kicks him. "You're an idiot."

"You knew that before you decided to rent an apartment with me, so you don't get to complain about it now," Jared says, tweaking one of Jensen's toes. "But seriously. Friday afternoons are for sex, then date night, and then more sex."

"You have a problem."

Jared gives him a knowing grin, wrapping a hand around one of Jensen's ankles and dragging his thumb over the exposed skin there. He hums, grin never fading.

"What?" Jensen asks.

"Babe, you do know you get kinda cranky when you don't get laid for a few days, right?" 

Jensen gapes at him, his cheeks growing hot. "No, I don't."

"Yeah," Jared says with a small laugh. 

"I can't tell if you're joking or not," Jensen says with a small huff, but he gets a feeling Jared is being serious and it makes his stomach squirm with embarrassment. "Do I really?"

Jared gives a shrug. "You get kinda moody and bitchy," he says, voice more fond than anything else. 

Jensen groans and runs a hand over his face, covering his eyes for a moment. "God, I never noticed."

"Hey," Jared murmurs. "It's not a bad thing. You like intimacy—and it's not like I'm not all over you all the damn time. We're probably quite evenly matched."

"Sure. I'm like a sex addict or something," Jensen mutters.

Jared laughs. "I think you're a Jared addict," he replies. "And hey, I fully intend to keep it that way."

"You're not supposed to encourage my problems," Jensen points out, but he's smiling now. 

Jared drops his head against the back of the couch and turns to face him. He's all dimples, eyes, strands of hair falling down into his face. "Hey," he says. "I love you."

"Sap."

"Yeah," Jared agrees easily. "I still fucking love you."

The words tug at Jensen's heart and for a moment, he finds it hard to breathe, his chest aching a little.

"Jensen," Jared murmurs.

"I wasn't very loved for way too long before I met you," Jensen says quietly and exhales, dipping his head forward. Like he just shared a secret, even though Jared knows. He knows everything about Jensen.

"Jensen, come here," Jared says, tugging a little at his ankle. "Babe, I didn't mean to make you sad."

Jensen shifts, lets his feet slide off Jared's legs so he can crawl over to Jared's end of the couch, letting himself be pulled into Jared's arms. He tucks his face into the curve of Jared's neck and kisses his throat softly.

"I'm not sad. Not really," he says. "Just damn grateful that I have you."

"Right back at you," Jared says and kisses the top of Jensen's head, his breath warm against Jensen's temple for a moment.

"We're worse than a fucking daily soap right now," Jensen grouses with a small snort. "I'm grossing myself out. We should probably do something super manly to cancel the sappiness out."

"Yeah, 'cause we're so known for being super manly," Jared mocks.

"I am," Jensen jokes and tugs at a strand of Jared's hair. 

"You know, I think this is the perfect time for me to make it rain daisies," Jared muses.

Jensen straightens up and looks at Jared with a small smile. "No," he says, tone a little warning. "But it _is_ the perfect time for you to kiss me, you big lug."

Jared grins, but complies without another word.

*

By Friday, as the last few minutes of Jensen's final class of the day are ticking by, Jensen is ready to admit that Jared is right and they should use their free Friday afternoons to extend their date nights. 

As much as Jensen loves college, loves the classes he picked out this semester especially, he can already tell that senior year is going to kick his butt. The syllabuses that have accumulated over the week intimidate even him and he dreads the number of assignments he'll have to do this year. 

He can do it, he knows he can, but it'll be a lot of hard work and spending time with Jared is how he recharges. 

By the time Professor Gamble ends the class, Jensen is already having visions of spending an hour or two in the bathtub with Jared, having pizza for dinne and then falling asleep wrapped up in Jared's arms.

"Jensen," Professor Gamble calls out as everyone starts heading for the door and he stops. 

"Yes, Professor?"

"Do you have a moment?" 

Jensen nods and sidesteps a couple of other students as he moves towards the front of the class rather than the exit.

"I wanted to discuss a few things about my syllabus for the first-year students with you," Professor Gamble says. "I'm changing a few things up this year, so there are a few different spells you'll have to go over with your students."

"Oh, okay. That's fine," Jensen says.

Professor Gamble nods. "Do you have another class now? I have an hour or two to spare."

Jensen is tempted to lie to her, just so he can get home to Jared, but he forces a smile onto his face. "I've got some time," he says. 

*

He sends a quick text to Jared, letting him know he'll be late and then a quick: _Bath and food when I come home? Please?_

The meeting with Gamble isn't too bad; none of the spells she plans to teach in her beginner's class aren't ones Jensen knows by heart anyway and he loves teaching the accompanying tutorial. Loves teaching, period.

He's still glad when they wrap things up though and his weekend, finally, begins. He forces himself to walk at a normal pace instead of running home like he wants to, but he keeps his head down so nobody else will approach him as he leaves campus. 

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief when he finally makes it to their apartment building. He smiles as each stair creaks under his feet and he feels almost giddy when he finally unlocks their front door.

"Honey, I'm home," he calls out.

"Bathroom," Jared calls back, voice muffled. Jensen drops his backpack and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, smiles when he sees it's stocked full, meaning Jared must have gone grocery shopping.

He empties half of the bottle and then places it on the counter next to the sink. 

He's just stepped into their bedroom when Jared comes out of the bathroom, steam floating around behind him.

"Hey, the bath is about ready," Jared says and comes to kiss him.

"Seriously?" Jensen asks. "You're drawing us a bath?"

"You asked for one," Jared says.

"God, you're the best," Jensen sighs and leans into Jared's warmth for a moment. He breathes in, feels himself relax, and smiles. "It smells really good."

"Lavender," Jared says, running his fingers down Jensen's spine. "For peace and happiness."

"Hmmm."

"Because I don't know about you, but I think my professors are trying to kill me this semester."

"God, I know, right?" Jensen mutters. He steps back, but not before pressing a kiss to Jared's cheek. "Okay, bath time."

He slips past Jared, starts tugging at his shirt and drops it onto the ground carelessly as he enters the bathroom. When he sees the bathtub, he lets out a small laugh. 

"Bubbles?" he asks.

"I thought it'd be fun," Jared says, and Jensen can hear the grin in his voice. "And that you'd look really sexy submerged in a bubble bath."

Jensen cranes his head back, just so Jared can see him rolling his eyes, and then continues undressing. Jared goes to turn off the water and then starts undressing as well. 

He gets in first, and Jensen takes off the necklace Jared gave him for Christmas a couple of years ago, laying it carefully next to the sink, before he joins him. He hisses slightly as he steps into the tub.

"Too hot?" Jared asks.

Jensen shakes his head. "Just need a moment to adjust," he says and sits down carefully, sinking into the hot water as he settles between Jared's legs. He can feel grains of salt on the bottom of the tub, gritty against his skin. 

Jared's mother gave them several fancy looking jars with differently scented bath salts as a moving-in gift. She claims there's very little a good bath can't fix and—when you're a witch—Jensen supposes it might actually be true.

The scent of lavender is heavy in the air, but not overwhelmingly so, and the bubbles crackle around them as they pop.

"This is so nice," Jensen murmurs. "I don't even remember the last time I took a bath."

"Thank god we're not living in a cramped dorm room anymore, huh?" Jared asks and curves his arms around Jensen, hugging him against his chest. His skin already feels heated from the steamy air and water and his cock, pressing against Jensen, is heavy and half-full.

"Hmm, yeah," Jensen agrees and tips his head back, resting it against Jared's shoulder. "Can you believe three years ago we'd just met? And you couldn't stand me."

"That's not true, Jen. I just didn't get you at first... and you didn't get me either," Jared murmurs. "We sucked at communicating so much."

"And now we're all grown up and shit and we have our own apartment and our own bathtub," Jensen continues. 

"I can't believe I ever thought being a grown-up would be horrible," Jared jokes. He runs a hand up Jensen's stomach, all the way to his collarbone, fingers warm and wet as he spreads them out. 

Jensen closes his eyes and just enjoys being cradled in Jared's arms. The temperature of the water feels perfect now that he's gotten used to it and he can feel the muscles in his body relaxing, the scent of lavender soothing him. 

They stay in the water until their hands are pruney and Jensen is so relaxed, his body feels boneless and his mind a little foggy. He could drift off like this, but at the same time he feels re-energized, the stress of the first week of classes having faded far into the background. It's just him and Jared.

He feels it every time he walks into the apartment—as if he's stepping into their own little bubble where just the two of them matter. 

"I feel so much better," he says once they've finally gotten out of the water and have dried off.

"Yeah?" Jared asks, grinning. He catches Jensen by the hips, just as Jensen has finished knotting the towel around his waist, and pulls him against him. "You wanna eat something or…"

"Or…?" Jensen prompts as Jared ducks down. He kisses Jensen just beneath his ear, then moves his lips down, tongue darting out to lick at his skin. Jensen tilts his head to the side, eyes fluttering closed, and puts his hands onto Jared's shoulders. A small moan slips out of his half-parted lips and he feels Jared smile against his skin. Jensen can feel Jared's hardness against his hip and arousal settles deep in his stomach, burning through him.

"Or we could postpone dinner for another hour," Jared murmurs. His arms slide around Jensen and he grabs his ass with both hands, palming the cheeks. 

"Yeah, good idea," Jensen manages, his voice pressed. The words are barely out of his mouth before he's hoisted up. He lets out a surprised little yelp and Jared laughs, tightening his grip on Jensen.

"Careful," Jensen warns.

"Don't worry," Jared reassures him. "I've got you."

Jensen hmms, wrapping his legs around Jared's waist. He leans in, nuzzling Jared's jaw as Jared carries him out of the bathroom into the bedroom. He knows Jared wouldn't let him fall, that Jared has no problem carrying him even though Jensen isn't small. He _likes_ that, how tall and in shape Jared is, how much bigger than Jensen himself. 

Jared puts one knee on their bed before he drops Jensen down onto the mattress. Jensen laughs as he bounces a little, tugging Jared down between his splayed legs so he can kiss him. They make out lazily, both of them smiling into the kiss at first. 

They break the kiss once to move further up on the bed. Jensen crawls back until his head rests on the mountain of pillows lining the head end of the bed, and pulls Jared back down.

Jensen runs his hands over Jared's broad shoulders and down his back, feels the muscles move under his palms as Jared shifts, his skin hot and still damp. Their cocks rub together between them, separated by two layers of damp terrycloth. Jensen arches up against Jared, loving the weight and pressure of Jared on top of him, and murmurs his name.

Jared bites at Jensen's lower lip, tugging at it gently before letting go as he pulls back. He kneels between Jensen's legs, his eyes dark. His towel has slipped down, stretching almost obscenely over the bulge of his cock and revealing one sharp hip bone.

"Come on," Jensen prompts gently.

Jared gives him a small smile, dimples popping out. He traces one hand down Jensen's side, the soft touch making a shudder run through Jensen, and stops at the knot of Jensen's towel. He tugs at it and it comes loose easily, cloth falling away and Jared pushes it fully off Jensen, laying him bare. His cock is hard and flushed and he knows the spread of his legs lets Jared see everything.

It's been three years but Jensen still blushes now, being exposed to Jared's gaze like this. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Jared says, tone awed. 

"God," Jensen mutters, covering his eyes with his arm to hide his embarrassment even though he's smiling. Pleased that Jared enjoys the way he looks and so turned on he feels he could burst.

He lets out a startled moan when lips brush over his stomach. 

"Jay," he sighs and Jared continues to place soft kisses onto his skin. He avoids Jensen's cock, kisses his stomach, his hips, down to his thighs instead. He nudges Jensen's legs further apart and nuzzles his left inner thigh, his palm sliding up the other one.

Jensen lets his arm fall from his face and bites back a whine, his heart racing in his chest.

"Baby," Jared says quietly. Hand splayed over his thigh, he rubs his thumb along the crease where thigh and crotch meet. He doesn't say anything else, just ducks down and licks over Jensen's balls.

"Fuck," Jensen hisses.

Jared hums and moves lower, tonguing over Jensen's perineum, and Jensen bucks his hips helplessly.

"Turn around," Jared says, nudges Jensen to flip over onto his stomach. Jensen complies, gracelessly shifting over, careful not to kick Jared. He lets his legs fall open wide, barely resists reaching back and holding himself open for Jared to wordlessly get Jared where he wants him. Jared doesn't disappoint him anyway. He smooths his hands up Jensen's thighs to his ass, cupping a cheek in each hand and pulling them apart. Jensen's breath hitches and he pushes his ass back into Jared's touch, just as Jared dives in.

He doesn't tease or start out slow, burying his face right between Jensen's cheeks. Jensen turns his face into the pillow, muffling his cries, as Jared nips and licks, getting Jensen wet with spit before working his tongue into him. Jensen grips the bedding in his fists, grinds back against Jared, and gasps and moans at each thrust of Jared's tongue.

Jared doesn't ease up until Jensen is on the brink of coming. 

"Not yet, baby," Jared says roughly. "Wanna be inside you."

"Mmm," Jensen manages. He's burning up, arousal so sharp his stomach is tight with it and he's aching to come. He reaches under the heaps of pillows, fumbling around near where the mattress and the windowsill meet until his hand closes around a bottle of lube and tosses it back at Jared. 

The first touch of a cold, slick finger has Jensen gasping, muscles tightening before he relaxes again and lets Jared in. Jared leans over him, kisses the back of his neck as he slides the finger all the way into Jensen.

One quickly turns into two fingers, pressing in deep, and Jensen rocks back onto them, eager for more.

"I can't wait to be inside of you," Jared murmurs, just as he twists his fingers and presses against Jensen's prostate.

"Fucking do it already," Jensen replies, gasping. 

Jared hums and when a third finger nudges against Jensen's entrance, he shakes his head.

"Now, Jared. 'm ready," he says. "Wanna feel you."

He feels Jared hesitate, but then he withdraws his fingers. Jensen tries to push up onto his hands and knees, but Jared's hand on the small of his back stops him, presses him back down into the mattress.

"Like this," he says. 

Jensen exhales, nods. He bends his left leg, curls it up higher to give Jared more space. He lifts his hips just long enough for Jared to nudge a pillow underneath him. 

They're both breathing hard and Jensen moans softly when he feels Jared's dick nudging between his cheeks, catching against his rim, feels the pressure and the burn as Jared pushes past the initial resistance and starts sinking into him. It hurts more than usual due to the minimal prep and Jensen clenches around the thickness sliding into him. It's not a bad pain, though, and Jensen takes a few breaths and relaxes again, allowing Jared to continue to sink in.

"Fuck," Jared pants, his hips stilling once they're pressed flush against Jensen's ass. "You okay?"

"Y—yeah," Jensen replies. Jared feels impossibly big inside of him, stretching him wide. "Give me a second."

Jared leans over him, kisses his neck, his breathing harsh and damp against Jensen's skin. He rubs his hand over Jensen's hip soothingly, and Jensen feels himself relax under Jared, a low hum of magic rippling through him.

"I love you," Jared whispers and Jensen sighs. He rocks back, once, twice, and Jared starts moving then, too.

It's slow, the way Jared draws out a little and pushes back in smoothly, grinding into Jensen more than thrusting as he presses soft moans and kisses into Jensen's skin. He keeps Jensen full, never pulling out enough to ease the pressure against his prostate, and despite the fact that Jensen thinks he needs more, needs it harder, the feel of Jared inside of him, the way he's rocking their bodies together, is enough to send Jensen over the edge with a broken cry.

They've barely managed to catch their breaths before Jensen crawls down Jared's body. He licks him clean and sucks him back to hardness, arousal still burning through him. He gets his wish for hard and fast this time, when Jared flips them over, pushes Jensen's legs over his shoulders, and fucks him until Jensen screams his name.

*

Jensen blinks blearily, damp eyelashes clumping together. Jared is still half on top of him, their legs tangled, and Jensen's arms around him. Outside it's started to get dark and several candles around the room have been lit, flickering in the murky light.

"You killed me," Jensen says, his voice a little hoarse. He strokes his hand lazily up and down Jared's back, the skin hot and damp with sweat that's not yet dried.

"I know a spell that can bring someone back from the dead," Jared mumbles against his shoulder.

Jensen's hand stills. "That's… really fucking illegal, Jay."

"Don't die then," Jared replies, his tone light.

Jensen shifts and sighs softly. "Seriously, why the hell do you know a spell like that?"

"My grandpa had one of the biggest private libraries in the state and some of the books were pretty dark," Jared explains and nuzzles Jensen's temple before kissing it. "I got curious a few times, read a few books I really shouldn't have."

"They should have been warded," Jensen scowls.

Jared sighs. "They were," he says. "My grandpa stuck to all the rules and regulations, babe. I shouldn't have been able access those books. I just… managed to break the wards."

"How old were you?" 

"I don't know. Fourteen, fifteen maybe?" Jared says and gives Jensen a small, lopsided grin. "You know I was a dumb teenager who got into all kinds of trouble."

"Jesus, Jared," Jensen murmurs, and he can't help but be a little awed. "Wards on stuff like that are usually insane. Teenagers shouldn't be able to break them just like that."

Jared looks a little sheepish. "I was determined, I guess."

"No, you're brilliant. Sometimes too brilliant for your own good," Jensen corrects. He pushes strands of hair out of Jared's face, combing them back. "You really know a spell like that?"

"Yeah. I'd never use it though," Jared promises. "Even back then, I never had any inclination to try out any of those spells I read about. Those books were just fascinating to read, that's all. Not that I've never used magic for stupid stuff, but I know where the lines are."

"I know, Jay."

Jared huffs. "Man, this conversation totally killed the afterglow," he complains.

Jensen grins. "I don't know. I think it's pretty hot how smart you are."

"You're weird," Jared replies and kisses the tip of Jensen's nose. "But I think we both need food and some time to recuperate before we can start thinking about round three."

"Fine," Jensen agrees with fake reluctance, as Jared shifts off him and starts to get off the bed.

"Come on," Jared says, holding his hand out. "I'll whisper the instructions to some advanced potions into your ear later if that gets you going."

Jensen laughs and grabs one of the pillows from behind him, tossing it at Jared.

*

Jensen gets a few hours of studying in the next morning, holing up in the library, before he meets up with Jared to buy some food and drinks for their little house-warming party that night.

Their friends trickle in one after the other around eight that evening, most of them bringing booze, expect for Danneel, who hands Jensen a potted plant when he lets her in, a tall, dark-blond guy trailing in behind her.

"It's a Chinese money plant," Danneel says. "I just thought it was cute."

"Thanks," Jensen says. He puts the plant down so he can hug her and then Danneel steps aside and waves at her date.

"Jensen, this is Michael," she introduces. "Michael, Jensen."

"Good to meet you," Jensen says and shakes the guy's hand. 

"Same," Michael replies.

"The apartment is gorgeous, Jen," Danneel chimes in. "Let me go say hi to Jared and then I want a tour."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen notices Katie looking at them, her expression a little sour.

"Sure, he's over there," he says and nods towards the corner of the living-room, where Genevieve and Jared are talking. 

*

"That guy is a douchebag," Katie huffs, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. 

"Katie," Jensen sighs, glancing over his shoulder. Everyone else is mingling in the living-room talking, and they've got music playing, so he knows nobody will overhear them here in the kitchen.

He finishes pouring a bottle of orange juice into the punch and gives it a quick stir. 

"What? You can't tell me you like the guy," Katie says.

"I've barely talked to him yet."

"Of course you haven't. He's been too busy flirting with your boyfriend all night to get to know anyone else."

Jensen frowns. "He's here with Danneel," he says. "He's not flirting with Jared."

"Don't be stupid, Jensen," Katie mutters and then winces. "Sorry, I'm being a dick. It's just…"

"You're jealous," Jensen concludes. He fills two glasses with the newly made batch of punch and hands one to Katie.

"Yes, okay? I am jealous," Katie admits. "But I also think it's disrespectful how he's been all over Jared since he got here."

Jensen rolls his lower lip between his teeth and shrugs. "Jared's a popular guy, that's all. And a Padalecki, on top of that," he says, trying to brush Katie's accusation off, even though he can't deny that Michael has been seeking Jared out all night. But Jensen doesn't want to agree with Katie and fuel her jealousy. He just wants to have fun and relax and not start any drama tonight. And he doesn't want to be the guy who thinks everyone is after his boyfriend, either.

"Look," he starts. "If Danneel is bothered by how much Michael is talking to Jared, I'm sure she'll let him know. Let's just give the guy a shot."

"'Cause I had mine and wasted it."

"I didn't say that," Jensen says.

"But I did."

"The timing wasn't right; it can still work out," Jensen says and kisses the top of Katie's head. "You just gotta tell her and work things out with her, instead of hating every new person she dates."

*

By the time their party has dwindled down and the last guest has left, Jensen has had a bit too much punch. He's not drunk, but definitely tipsy. 

They leave the cleaning up for the next day, get ready for bed, and Jensen sighs happily as he crawls beneath the cool sheets and curls up against Jared.

"You had fun?" Jared asks and kisses Jensen's forehead.

"Yeah," Jensen hums. "I make goddamn good punch."

"You do." 

"You barely had any," Jensen replies and tips his head back. It's too dark to make out more than Jared's silhouette, but he squints at Jared anyway. "Usually you drink and I don't."

"I figured at least one person should stay sober," Jared murmurs. "You never know when Misha might do something stupid."

Jensen gives a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess. It was a good party though."

"Yeah," Jared agrees, sliding their legs together and worming one between Jensen's.

"Jay? Did you like Danneel's boyfriend?" Jensen asks. There's a stretch of silence, so he continues, "I kinda don't know how to feel about him."

"Oh thank god," Jared exhales. "Everyone was so polite to him, I was a little worried I was the only one who didn't like that guy."

"Katie hated him," Jensen tells him.

"Well, that's a bit different," Jared says and settles a hand on the small of Jensen's back. 

"She said he was flirting with you. And she seemed genuinely upset about that as much as the fact that Danneel is dating someone," Jensen says. 

Jared sighs. "Jensen. You know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah," Jensen reassures him and ducks down to kiss Jared's collarbone. "So he was flirting with you?"

"I don't know. Yeah? It was weird," Jared admits. "Maybe he was just being friendly."

"Maybe," Jensen agrees. "You think we should tell Danni?"

Jared heaves a loud sigh. "I don't think it's our place to meddle and tell her what to do. Not if we barely know the guy and maybe he's not all that bad," he says. "Maybe we just need to get to know him better."

"Maybe," Jensen concedes.

"Chad didn't like you and wanted me to break up with you," Jared points out. "We could be just as wrong about Michael as he was about you." 

"Chad was jealous," Jensen points out.

"Okay, yeah," Jared agrees. "But maybe we're a bit biased because Katie is one of our best friends and she's still in love with Danneel."

"Why couldn't they have just stayed together?" Jensen grumbles.

"Not everyone is as lucky as we were," Jared says. "Meeting the love of their lives freshman year and then staying together happily ever after for the rest of their lives."

Jensen snorts. "I had to accidentally tie us together with magic to get you to talk to me."

In the darkness of the room, Jared's lips find his cheek and Jensen can feel his grin. "Pretty creative way to hit on someone, I gotta admit. You have game, baby." 

"I never once hit on you," Jensen says petulantly. "You started hitting on me when we went bowling."

"I was drunk."

"Drunks are honest," Jensen points out. 

"Hey, I'm not denying that," Jared says and then adds more quietly, "I was totally crazy about you, Jen. Still am."

Jensen bites down on his lower lip and grins. 

*

A month into the semester there are so many students attending Jensen's class that he and Professor Gamble decide he should split it up and offer another class so he can give everyone the help they might need.

There are a few students who seem to be doing fine and Jensen isn't sure they need to attend his class, but he doesn't want to kick anyone out, either. So he adds a class on Monday evenings at 6 p.m. It's not ideal, but he doesn't want to sacrifice his Friday afternoon, and most of his other days are already packed with classes. 

Jared decides to use that time to work out and then meet up with Jensen after his class so they can walk home together. And it's probably a little cheesy, but Jensen gets butterflies in the stomach every time he wraps things up and finds Jared there, waiting for him.

"We should role-play teacher/student someday," Jared says on one of those Mondays, tangling their hands together between them as they leave campus.

"Jared!" Jensen hisses, looking around to make sure nobody overheard him.

Jared gives him a sly little grin. "What? I'm just saying; it's kinda hot, imagining you as a teacher," he says, keeping his voice down. "I could pretend to be a failing student, desperately needing your help. I'm sure we could work something out, right, Professor Ackles?"

He says the last bit with wide eyes, his tone innocent.

Jensen snorts. "I'm failing you out of principle now and reporting you to the faculty, Mr. Padalecki."

"Oh no, Professor. Please. I'll do anything," Jared says, swinging their hands a little.

Jensen laughs. "Fine. You can start by making dinner for me and doing the laundry."

"That's not the kind of favors I was talking about," Jared says with a frown.

"Too bad," Jensen grins and bumps his shoulder against Jared's. "Seriously. Can you make dinner? I'm starving and I'm sick of take-out."

"What are you in the mood for?" Jared asks. 

"Pasta, maybe? You pick the sauce, I'll fix a salad."

"Sounds like a dinner for a romantic date, babe," Jared muses, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Except my plans for the rest of the night include getting some studying done and then heading straight to bed, because I'm beat," Jensen replies. "Sorry."

"Boring," Jared says, but then he yawns and Jensen chuckles.

"You'll probably go to bed before I do, won't you?"

"Yeah," Jared concedes. "Probably."

And true to his word, Jared is in bed a good hour before Jensen and when Jensen crawls into bed with him, he's fast asleep, his breathing slow and deep. Jensen curls up next to him, letting Jared's breathing lull him to sleep.

*

Magic Bean is filled to the brim with students, some chatting happily while others are pouring over notes and books, alone or in groups. Jensen scans the place for an empty table, his mug with steaming coffee and a plate with a raspberry muffin clutched in his hands. 

He's about to give up and squeeze himself between the people sitting and standing at the long counter when he spies Danneel sitting at a small table by herself, her red hair spilling down onto the book she's reading.

He weaves his way past chairs and tables.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" he asks and Danneel looks up, startled. She gives him a smile, but it's a little strained and she looks exhausted. 

"Of course not," she says, and Jensen puts his mug and plate down before sliding into the chair across from her.

"I'll let you study, don't worry," he says.

Danneel gives a small shrug. "I've been reading the same passage for the past ten minutes and I still couldn't tell you a single word it says."

"Are you okay?" Jensen asks softly. "You don't really look too good."

"I didn't sleep much last night," Danneel says and sighs. "I got into a huge fight with Katie yesterday."

"Oh, Danni. I'm sorry," Jensen says and offers her his plate. "Wanna talk about it?"

Danneel breaks off a piece of the muffin and pops it into her mouth. "I don't know," she says once she's swallowed. "She can be such a _bitch_ , you know?"

Jensen grimaces a little. "Yeah. But she usually comes from a good place," he says. "Not that I'm defending her. Just, you know, most of the time she means well."

"I guess," Danneel admits. "It's just… she didn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore, but she doesn't want me to be with anyone else, either."

"She cares about you a lot, Danni," Jensen says, picking his words carefully. He doesn't want to betray Katie's trust, but he's not sure how to talk to Danneel about Katie without bringing up the fact that Katie is still in love with Danneel. A fact that is obvious to anyone but Danneel.

"She's also irrationally jealous." 

"There's that too," Jensen admits with a small grin. 

Danneel leans forward a little, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Sometimes I think I want her to be," she mumbles. "She's so frustrating and obnoxious and she gets under my skin in a way nobody else does."

"I've noticed," Jensen notes, grinning a little more. 

Danneel huffs. "Yeah, well, she shouldn't. I… I like Michael. And it's not fair to him that Katie still affects me so much anyway."

Jensen hums, not wanting to comment on Michael and what he thinks of the guy or what he deserves. 

Danneel lets out a small groan. "I hate this."

"You'll figure it out," Jensen says. 

"Why can't you tell me what I should do?"

Jensen snorts. "I'm not exactly a relationship expert," he says. "I've only been in one my entire life."

"Well, that one is working out pretty damn well though."

"Yeah, but if we ever broke up I wouldn't have a clue about how to date. I'd probably be single forever."

Danneel gives a small laugh. "Jen. First off, someone would snatch you right up because you're a catch," she says. "And second, you two will never break up."

Jensen smiles a little at that and Danneel knocks her foot against his under the table.

"You _know_ you guys will never break up," she says.

"Yeah," Jensen admits, his smile getting a little wider. "I know."

*

Jared tosses a bag of M&Ms into the basket Jensen is carrying from a few feet down the aisle. It sails through the air smoothly, slowly enough that Jensen knows Jared used a spell, and lands perfectly on top of their other groceries.

"Score," Jared cheers.

"Jay, you're cheating," Jensen says, amused.

Jared gives him his best innocent look. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he says, crossing the distance between them and winding an arm around Jensen's shoulders. 

"Hmm, sure you don't."

Jared grins and kisses Jensen's temple. "What else do we need?"

"We should probably buy something that isn't junk food."

"Is my mom paying you to say that?" Jared asks, steering Jensen down the aisle.

"Damn, you figured us out," Jensen mocks, and Jared laughs. They round a corner and almost bump into a cart, managing to step out of the way at the last moment.

"Sorry," Jensen mutters.

"Oh. Hi," Jared says.

"Jared, hi."

Jensen looks up and realizes the person they almost ran into is Michael. He pastes on a polite smile and says, "Hi."

Michael nods at him. "Jason."

Jensen manages to bite back a frown and keeps the smile in place. "It's Jensen."

"Oh. Sorry," Michael says, not sounding like he cares all that much. "How are you doing?"

Jared rubs his thumb over Jensen's shoulder.

"Fine," he says and Jensen shifts next to him, not feeling like sharing small talk with Michael of all people. "You?"

"Good, yeah. We should hang out sometime, catch up," Michael says, and it doesn't slip Jensen's attention that he's looking at Jared while he says it. Jensen kind of wants to punch the guy in the face.

"Sure, yeah," Jared says, but it sounds like a brushoff rather than genuine agreement. "We have plans though, so we gotta get going. But it was good seeing you."

"You too, Jared," Michael says, smiling widely, and then nods at Jensen. "Jason."

Jensen doesn't bother correcting him this time. 

"We have plans?" he asks teasingly when they're out of earshot.

"Yeah. Not hanging out with him, for the most part," Jared says. 

As they head for the checkout after getting the rest of their groceries, Jensen notices Michael isn't far behind them. So, after placing the last item from the basket onto the checkout counter, he leans up and presses a short but firm kiss to Jared's lips. Jared gives him a knowing grin.

"You have no reason to be jealous, remember?" Jared murmurs quietly.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it when a guy hits on you when I'm right there," Jensen replies.

"If it makes you feel any better, I really didn't like it either."

*

"Honey, you're home!" Jared calls out, voice high and sweet, the moment Jensen steps into their apartment, taking Jensen's usual greeting right out of his mouth.

Jensen laughs, dropping his bag down by the door and kicking his shoes off.

"Missed me?" he asks, stepping through the small hallway into their kitchen and living-room. Jared is standing by the counter in the kitchen, grinning.

"Terribly, as always," he replies. There are two mugs in front of him and he pushes one across the counter towards Jensen. "I made something for you."

Jensen peers down into the mug at the pale green liquid inside, no more than a good mouthful. "Uh, that's a potion."

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the man a prize," Jared declares, still grinning widely.

"What is it?" Jensen asks.

"Don't you trust me?" Jared rounds the counter and catches Jensen by the hips, tugging him against him. 

Jensen smiles up at him. "Seriously, Jay. Tell me what it is before I drink it."

"Hmm, remember almost exactly three years ago, there was this little potion you made that didn't go as planned," Jared says, tone light. 

"Why would you make that?"

"Because. Remember how we needed to be near each other, how we felt what the other was feeling?" Jared says and kisses the bridge of Jensen's nose, then the tip of it. 

"It wasn't great."

"Back then it wasn't. At least not at first," Jared agrees and brushes their lips together in a quick kiss. "Now? It'd be fucking awesome. And it's Friday and we don't have any plans for the next couple of days. We'll stay in the entire weekend, stay in bed. So I made a batch for us each of us, 'cause why the hell not? Maybe it'll be twice as powerful is we both drink it."

"You sure?" Jensen asks, and he kinda wants to give it a try. Wants to experience the potion with Jared now, be connected to him.

Jared picks up Jensen's mug and hands it to him before grabbing his own. "Cheers, baby," he toasts and tosses the potion back. Jensen follows suit and puts his mug back on the counter.

The liquid settles warmly in his stomach and it's just like he remembered it, and yet entirely different. There's no need for Jared, because Jared is right there, soothing the ache inside of Jensen before it can even build up. And Jared's emotions are different—there's no anger or the slow acceptance and understanding that followed once they talked things out. What he feels radiating off Jared this time is a calm joy and a love that's almost overwhelming. He can't really put it into words, the same way he can't put how he feels about Jared into words, because it's too much.

"Jared," he murmurs, his heart beating heavily in his chest, and he thinks he might cry.

Jared pulls him in and Jensen winds his arms around Jared's neck, buries his face in the crook of it. He has to get up on his tiptoes to hug Jared, but Jared's arms are holding him up, holding him against Jared's body. 

"Jared," he repeats, his voice choked-up. 

"Yeah," Jared agrees. "Yeah, sweetheart. I know."

*

Sex has never felt this amazing and Jensen is kind of glad about that, because he isn't sure he could survive this for very long.

Feeling Jared's need, his arousal on top of his own is almost too much, too good and each thrust has him seeing stars. He clutches Jared's shoulders—hard enough to probably leave bruises behind—and gasps into his mouth and digs the heels of his feet into Jared's ass to pull him in deeper.

Afterwards, Jared moves them around so he's spooning Jensen, his cock still half-hard and nudging against Jensen's ass. He holds Jensen close, splays his hand out on his stomach, and places soft kisses to his neck.

"I love you so fucking much," he murmurs into Jensen's skin.

Jensen never doubted Jared's love for him, but now he can literally feel it, and it makes him want to burst into tears. "Yeah," he replies, his voice breaking, and knows he doesn't have to return the words for Jared to know how he feels.

*

By Sunday morning, the potion starts to wear off. Jensen feels a vague wave of contentment, of happiness, but the emotions feel more muted now, fuzzy. 

He hisses a little, Jared's soft cock slipping out of him as Jensen slides off his lap. He curls up against Jared's chest, feels sticky, warm come start to slide out of him. 

"I don't think I've ever been this sore," he mumbles.

"Sorry," Jared says with a small laugh, his voice rough, and curls his arms around Jensen. "God, that was amazing though." 

"Yeah," Jensen agrees and adds softly, "I'll miss feeling you."

He feels a small wave of moroseness wash over him, and he snuggles deeper into Jared's embrace.

"Yeah," Jared says. "I'll miss you too, Jen."

*

The sand feels cool under Jensen's bare feet and he turns his face towards the bonfire, radiating warmth even from afar. It's huge, but so is the party that a group of sophomores organized here this year. The beach is crowded, filled with laughter and singing and magic.

Fiery birds are fluttering around the bonfire and lanterns are bobbing in the air fifteen feet up. 

"Come on," Jared murmurs and slides his hand into Jensen's, tugging. Jensen turns to him and smiles, lets Jared guide him away from the crowd. 

Katie and Sophia fall into step with them after a while and they meet Misha, Genevieve and Danneel by the dunes. The further they get away from the fire, the less crowded it gets, until eventually they leave everyone behind.

Genevieve regales them with a recount of a truly horrible date she'd been on the night before, and Jensen is happy to just listen, feel the warmth of Jared's hand in his. He sneaks a few glances at Danneel and Katie, but they both seem to be in a good mood tonight and no longer fighting. 

Jensen isn't sure where Michael is, but he doesn't want to bring him up and he's glad he wasn't invited.

They keep walking until the noise of the party has completely faded and the bonfire is just a bright speck in the distance. The area gets rockier and they have to climb over big stones to get to a small bay. 

"Who wants a drink?" Katie asks, pulling a bottle of liquor from her drawstring bag while Misha mutters a spell that ignites a small pile of sticks that he and Katie gathered earlier that day.

"I do," Genevieve says, taking the bottle. "The punch at the party was awful and the beer tasted like piss."

"Yeah," Jared agrees, making a face. They pass the bottle around, each taking a swig.

Jensen coughs a little when it's his turn, the liquid burning down his throat, and the others chuckle a little. 

"I wanna toast," Misha says, grabbing the bottle from Jensen and holding it up. "To our last fucking year of college."

"Except most of us are staying for post-grad courses," Danneel says, grinning a little, and Misha huffs.

"Spoilsport," he mutters.

Jared laughs and takes the bottle from Misha, taking another swig before holding it up the same way Misha did. "How about, to graduating next summer, regardless of what we do after that?" he says. "Not to sound cheesy, but I couldn't imagine a better group of friends to have experienced college with."

There are various groans and "ew"s said in reply, but everyone is smiling.

"I love you assholes," Genevieve adds. 

They pass the bottle around one more time before Sophia suggests going for a swim. The liquor has settled warmly in Jensen's stomach and combined with the drink he had at the party earlier, he's starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, feeling loose and happy. He starts stripping off his clothes along with the others, but falters a little when he sees Genevieve reaching back to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Uh," he mutters and looks at Jared, raising his eyebrows.

Jared shrugs and shucks off his dark jeans. "We're skinny dipping?" he asks, addressing the group.

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Misha quips and Jensen sees some of the others shrugging, obviously not caring much. 

"I've already seen almost all of you naked for some reason or other anyway," Katie says and then smirks. "Except for Jensen." 

Jensen flushes. "Shut up, Katie," he mutters, but laughs a little.

"You don't have to," Jared murmurs quietly next to him, as everyone gets rid of the last of their clothes. Jensen looks at him, Jared's fingers already at the waistband of his boxer-briefs and then he tugs them down. The sight takes Jensen's breath away—the moonlight and fire are basking Jared's skin in a soft light and he looks impossibly tall, standing there all naked. Jensen lets himself look for a couple of seconds, eyes roaming from Jared's broad shoulders to his slim waist and long legs, lingering on his thick cock for a moment before he meets Jared's eyes again. He's smiling softly, dimples showing, his hair tied back in a messy bun and Jensen licks his lips unconsciously. 

Three years ago, there's no way Jensen would have dared to do this. But he's not the shy, isolated guy he was back there anymore and this is something a lot of college kids do. Something he wants to do, at least once. At least in that moment. 

He gives Jared a little grin and pushes his underwear down. Behind him, Genevieve whoops, and a few moments later they're all running towards the water. It's cold, but not too cold, and Jensen yelps but doesn't stop until he's in waist deep.

They swim around for a while, splashing each other. The moon is big and bright tonight, and Jensen is glad for the bit of visibility in the darkness, though he tries to avoid looking at the girls' boobs as much as possible. 

At one point, Jared comes close, hand brushing against Jensen's waist, and kisses his cheek. "You're beautiful," he murmurs.

"Yeah?" Jensen asks, and Jared hums in reply, leaning in for a kiss. Jensen splashes water in his face and then quickly ducks away, laughing as he puts some distance between them before Jared can retaliate.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever," Jared calls after him. 

"If you're sick of him, I'll gladly take him off your hands," Katie yells. "Because hot damn."

Jensen blushes, but laughs and changes directions to splash Katie next. 

*

Jensen has to give Katie and Misha credit for how well they planned their private little beach party, because they even thought of towels ahead of time and stashed a bag with one for each of them by the rocks. They towel off quickly and get dressed again.

Jensen shivers a little as he sits down by the fire, feeling the warmth on the cool, still damp skin of his arms. Jared sits down behind him, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pulling him against him. 

"You smell like seawater," he murmurs into Jensen's ear. "'s kinda hot."

"Are you ever not horny?" Jensen asks, voice apparently loud enough for some of the others to hear and Genevieve and Danneel both start laughing.

"You were just naked. It's a Pavlovian reaction when I see you undress," Jared teases, but the kiss he presses to the corner of Jensen's lips is chaste, innocent. 

Katie breaks out the liquor again and Misha passes out some of his infamous firecrackers that they toss into the fire. 

*

An hour later, Jensen is pretty tipsy and Katie and Danneel are making out with each other across the fire from him. He stares at them for a moment, then turns to the others.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

"I don't know," Genevieve shrugs.

"Isn't Danneel seeing Michael anymore?" Jared asks, his voice quiet.

"She mentioned him yesterday, so I think they're still on," Genevieve says and looks pleased. "But hopefully this means he's out of the picture now."

Jensen snorts. "Did _anyone_ like the guy?" he asks. 

"I don't think so," Sophia says. "Plus, Katie's been so damn mopey it was hard not to root for Danneel dumping his ass and getting back with Katie."

Jared snorts. "Yeah," he agrees. "Let's hope this is enough to get them to work things out."

*

Jensen groans as he sits down at their kitchen counter and gladly accepts the glass with a deep yellow potion that Jared hands him.

"Thank you," he mumbles, wincing as the pain in his temple spikes. He tosses the potion back, grimacing at the bitter taste, and sighs in relief when moments later the pain in his head fades.

Jared leans across the counter and presses a soft kiss to his lips before drawing back. He goes to pour Jensen some coffee. 

He puts the steaming mug down on the counter, cups his hands around it and murmurs, "Refrigescant." The steam becomes less and when Jensen takes the mug and bring it to his lips, the coffee is the perfect temperature.

He takes a few sips and then sighs contentedly. "You're the best," he mumbles.

"Hmm. Want some food, too?"

"Please," Jensen says and tips his head up until Jared leans over and kisses him again.

Jared is pulling eggs out of the fridge when Jensen hears his cell phone start ringing.

"Coffee table," Jared says, without turning around. Jensen slips off the stool and retrieves his phone, grinning when he sees the name on the display.

"Hi Danneel," he says, tone cheerful now that he's feeling better.

"Hey," Danneel says and then groans. "You got some time to talk?"

"Sure. Jay is making breakfast," Jensen says.

"Okay. So…" Danneel starts.

Jensen bites down onto his bottom lip, grinning. "So," he echoes teasingly and sits back down by the counter.

"I made out with Katie."

"You made out with Katie," Jensen confirms and Jared cranes his head back, smirking at him.

"Shit, Jen," Danneel mutters. "Why didn't someone stop me?"

"Because you still like her. And she still likes you."

"I'm seeing someone."

"Yeah," Jensen draws the word out.

"What's with that tone?" Danneel says.

"Nothing."

"You don't like him," Danneel concludes. "I mean, I kinda guessed. None of you were really enthusiastic about him… And I know Katie thinks Michael is into Jared."

"Is he?" Jensen asks gently.

"No," Danneel snaps. "It's just… Jared. He was a bit starstruck around him, is all. Some of our professors like to wax about Jared's talent to the younger students, so Michael's been hearing about him for a while."

"Okay," Jensen accepts, not wanting to argue with Danneel. There's no point anyway and he'd only end up hurting her. "Look, it doesn't really matter right now, I guess. You need figure this thing with Katie out. And with Michael."

"How?" Danneel asks. "I don't know what to do, Jen. Last night wasn't supposed to happen. I _cheated_ and I cheated with Katie of all people. If I tell Michael what happened, he's gonna dump me, but I don't want to keep this a secret from him either. It's not fair to him."

"Are you in love with him?" Jensen asks. 

"I… I _like_ him," Danneel hedges.

"Are you in love with Katie?"

Danneel doesn't say anything for a moment, before she sighs, "Of course I'm still in love with her," she says, sounding miserable.

"Well, there you have your answer then."

"It's not that easy," Danneel replies. "Things with Katie didn't work out before, so what if it's the same thing all over this time? She might not even want to get back with me; she might still not be ready for a relationship. And I… I don't wanna get hurt again."

"Danni… I can't promise you that it'll work out. Nobody can. But Katie cares about you."

"You think we should get back together?" 

"I think you two should talk and be completely honest with each other about how you feel and then see if you can work things out."

"You make it sound so easy," Danneel says. "But laying it all out there is scary."

"Yeah, it is," Jensen agrees. "It's your decision, Danni. It's just what I would do."

"Would you?"

"If it was me and Jared? Yeah," Jensen tells her. "I'd do anything to be with him."

Danneel sighs. "Okay," she says. "Thanks for talking to me, Jen."

"Any time, Danni," Jensen replies. He smiles when Jared puts a plate down in front of him with scrambled eggs and toast. 

"I'll let you go now. I have some thinking to do," Danneel says and sighs.

"Okay. Call me if you need someone to talk to again," Jensen offers and says goodbye before hanging up. He turns to Jared and smiles. "Thanks for making breakfast."

Jared hums, looking at him with an expression Jensen can't decipher. He wrinkles his nose.

"What?"

Jared gives him a small shake of his head, smiling softly. "Nothing," he murmurs and then he cups Jensen's face in both of his hands and ducks down to kiss him. 

It's a slow, unhurried kiss, the kind that has Jensen melting. He curls his hands loosely around Jared's wrists, holding on, and parts his mouth under Jared's, sighing when their tongues slide together.

"Breakfast is gonna get cold," he mumbles when they part.

"Hmm, yeah," Jared says, but then he leans back in and Jensen surges up to meet him halfway.

Breakfast can wait.

*

"Professor," Jensen greets, flushing a little when Professor Gamble's eyes flit to the drink in Jensen's hand. He's old enough and it's Jared's mother's birthday party, everybody is drinking, but he still feels a little flustered.

"You know," Professor Gamble starts and smiles at him, "I think it's about time that you addressed me by my first name when we're not at school. We see each other too often at these kind of events."

"Okay," Jensen mumbles.

"Sera," Professor Gamble says and sticks her hand out. Jensen shakes it.

"Jensen. Uh, but you know that," he replies awkwardly and Professor Gamble— _Sera_ —laughs.

"Where'd you leave your better half?"

"Oh, he's around. He and Jeff were talking about a class he's going to offer next semester," Jensen says.

Sera huffs out a little laugh and shakes her head. "That man doesn't even try to be subtle about who his favorite student is, does he?" she asks fondly.

"Uh, I guess?" Jensen agrees. 

"Jensen!" Jensen turns his head, just as Megan slides her arm through his. "There you are. You wanted to show me something, right?"

Jensen gives her a puzzled look and Megan leans in closer. "Please just say yes. Aunt May has been talking my ear off and I need you to save me." 

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I did," Jensen agrees loudly and Sera winks at them.

"You two get going. I'll distract May," she offers, and Megan gives a sigh of relief. 

She drags Jensen inside. "There's always that one person in the family who is absolutely horrible," she says, shaking her head. 

Jensen snorts. "I guess in my family that was me," he jokes.

Megan's face falls a little before she gives him a kind smile. "Don't be stupid. You're one of my favorite family members," she says pointedly and then rolls her eyes. "And you're mom and dad's favorite too."

Jensen chuckles. "Bullshit. You're the favorite according to Jared."

"Nah, you're so polite and nice. My parents wish the three of us were more like you. It's a little annoying," she says. She lets go of his arm and beckons for him to follow her upstairs.

"What are we doing?"

"The whole house is full of my relatives. Billions of them. I need to hide for a while and I need some company," Megan says and Jensen snorts, but follows her.

*

By the time they join everyone downstairs again, Aunt May seems to have found a new victim—Jared. Megan laughs when she sees them, but Jensen decides to go save Jared, or at least share his misery.

He sidles up to Jared's side and smiles at Aunt May. "Hi."

"Jensen!" she says, sounding delighted. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Jensen asks, looking at Jared, who looks a little flushed. 

"It was nothing."

"Nonsense," Aunt May says, shaking her head. "I was just inquiring why the hell my nephew hasn't asked you to do the bonding spell yet. The whole family is waiting for it and some of us are getting on in age, so what are you two waiting for?"

"Uh," Jensen stammers, not sure how to answer that question. 

"We're still kinda young," Jared says, his tone giving away how uncomfortable he's feeling.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "We haven't even graduated college yet."

They _are_ really young and it's not a decision people make lightly. They haven't even really talked about it—it's come up and Jensen knows Jared wants to do the spell some day, but they never talked about any kind of timeline. Jensen has never really thought about it too much either, because they're still in college and it's only been a few years. There's a lot of time.

But Jensen knows he wants it to happen, has wanted it ever since Danneel and Jared first told him about it.

"Your grandparents were barely nineteen when they bonded," Aunt May says, apparently not willing to let it go that easily.

"May," Jared's mother says, suddenly appearing by their side. 

"Sherri. I was just talking to the boys about bonding. Don't you think they're not too young?"

Sherri meets Jared's eyes, her expression a little worried, before she smiles. "May, I think that's something that's really not our business," she says, her tone final. "Boys, why don't you go grab another drink. I think dessert will be served any minute now."

"Yeah. Thanks, mom," Jared says, taking Jensen's hand in his and tangling their fingers. 

He doesn't bring the conversation with Aunt May up again that night and Jensen doesn't either, though he finds himself suddenly wanting to talk about the bonding spell and Jared's feelings about it.

*

Before Jensen knows it, more and more Christmas decorations start popping up everywhere, and by the beginning of December there are strings of light shining all campus, study groups are held over Christmas cookies and spiced coffees and hot chocolates and stores play Christmas music almost non-stop. 

They put up lights around the apartment and Jared becomes a little too obsessed with scented candles that smell like cinnamon and gingerbread. 

Jensen wishes he could enjoy the time of the year more, but he barely has time for anything outside of his studies and his students start freaking out about finals as well, so Jensen's two weekly sessions usually run late and he gets more and more emails with questions and pleas for help. 

Jensen has never seen Jared this strung up either and he's not sure why Jared is so tense when he'll ace all of his finals for sure, but he does his best to reassure him anyway. He spends most of his time at the library though or practicing spells and brewing potions. Even over dinner and breakfast, Jensen is usually pouring over some book and their sex life becomes practically non-existent for a couple of weeks.

Jared finishes his last final a couple of hours before Jensen and Jensen rushes home when he's finally done as well. To his surprise the apartment is empty and when he tries calling Jared's cell, he doesn't pick up.

It's another thirty minutes before Jared finally gets home and Jensen grins and jumps into Jared's arms in the hallway, knowing Jared will catch him. 

"We're done with finals," he crows.

"Yeah," Jared says with a sigh, putting Jensen back down and then hugging him close.

Jensen tips his head back to be able to look at him. "Where have you been?"

"I was having coffee with Misha," Jared says. "Sorry, I guess I kinda lost track of time."

"'s okay," Jensen says, frowning because Jared doesn't seem be any more relaxed than he was this morning. He cups Jared's face and meets his eyes. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Just exhausted," Jared says and gives him a small smile. 

"Wanna take a nap?" Jensen asks. He has some sleep to catch up on, too, having stayed up late and gotten up early way too many nights the past few weeks.

Jared leans down, resting his forehead against Jensen's. "I wanna take you to bed, but not to nap," he mumbles. "I wanna take off your clothes, spread you out and bury myself in you. And then I wanna sleep."

Heat burns low in Jensen's stomach at the words, the sudden wave of arousal making him shiver a little. "That sounds way better than a nap," he agrees.

Jared makes a noise that sounds so needy, almost painful, and crashes their lips together.

*

Jensen stretches, reaching for his phone that's laying on the small windowsill at the head of their bed. Jared and he have been awake for the past hour, but neither of them has made a move to leave the cocoon of their blankets yet, cuddling and dozing instead, sharing soft kisses and softer touches. 

Jensen's phone chirping had finally broken the spell.

"Danneel," Jensen says when he sees the message and opens it. "She wants to meet me for coffee."

"Okay," Jared says and kisses the curve of Jensen's shoulder. "Guess it's time to get up and take a shower then. We probably reek." 

Jensen makes a displeased noise and catches Jared by the waist, snuggling closer. "Let's stay in bed all day. I can meet up with her tomorrow."

"No," Jared says and then shifts. "I mean, she might want to talk to you. We can go back to bed when you get back."

"What could she want to talk about that's more important than this?" Jensen asks, brushing his mouth over Jared's collarbone and looking up at him through his lashes. "I'm sure it can wait."

"She and Katie went out last night. To _talk_."

"Really?" Jensen asks and sits up. "I didn't know. So they wanna get back together?"

"They were thinking about it," Jared says and shrugs.

Jensen sighs and grabs his phone from where he dropped it between the sheets. "Okay, guess I'll go meet Danni then. At least for an hour or two," he says and looks down at Jared. "You'll be here when I get back, right?"

"Yeah," Jared says. "Where else would I be?"

"And we can go straight back to bed when I come back home?" Jensen murmurs. He leans down, hovering over Jared.

"Hmm, definitely," Jared hums, curving his hands around Jensen's waist. He gives him a little tug, pulling him down into a kiss. Jensen sighs into it and wishes he could just stay here, not get out of bed and ignore that anything but Jared even exists.

*

Jensen takes a sip of his latte, humming at the underlying taste of cinnamon and sugar. Not everyone is as lucky as him and is already done with their finals, so Magic Bean is still packed with last minute study groups, frantically going over notes or practicing small spells.

"So," he starts and looks at Danneel with a smile. "I heard you and Katie went on a date last night."

Danneel grins a little and tugs a strand of hair that's come loose from her messy braid behind her ear. "Yeah." 

"Spill," Jensen prods.

Danneel shrugs. "We've been talking a lot lately. I mean, not that we ever stopped talking completely. But it's been feeling different these past few weeks, ever since the bonfire," she admits. "We've just… been really honest with each other. And she, uh, asked me out a couple of weeks ago."

"You didn't tell me that," Jensen accuses, but he's grinning. 

"I've barely talked to anyone other than Katie these past few weeks because I've been so busy studying," Danneel says. "I don't think I remember what it's like to have a social life."

Jensen huffs, Danneel's words enough to make him feel bone-tired again, just thinking about the stress of finals. "Yeah. Finals were brutal this year."

"Yeah. So I told Katie that I wouldn't go out with her until after finals. Of course, she decided that meant _right_ after finals and insisted we go out for dinner last night," Danneel continues and gives a small laugh. "And so we did and… it was good."

"Good. Not amazing?" Jensen asks, taking another sip of his latte.

"No, good," Danneel says and doesn't sound unhappy about it. "I don't want to rush things. I want to take it slow and make sure this is really what we want and feel comfortable with this time. So it was just a nice dinner and talking and that's it." 

"And Katie?"

"Reluctantly agreed," Danneel says with a little smirk. "But I think maybe it can work with time. At least we're both willing to put effort into it."

"Good," Jensen says. "And, you know, _Michael_?"

Danneel sighs exaggeratedly and rolls her eyes a little. "You know, you don't have to pretend. I get it. Nobody wanted me to date him," she teases.

Jensen shrugs and doesn't reply.

"We were never serious. And I guess that says a lot, that we dated for a few months but never fully committed," Danneel says. "I told him a couple of weeks that I didn't think we could work out and that I still had feelings for my ex. He… well, he was kinda pissy, but it's not like he was madly in love with me, so I didn't break his heart or anything… I think the only thing hurting is his pride." 

"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad thing," Jensen scoffs.

Danneel gives him a small glare, but there's no real heat in it. "He wasn't a bad guy."

"He kept calling me Jason."

Danneel bites her lower lip, the corners of her mouth twitching up until she's unable to hold back a small laugh.

"It's not funny."

"You're right," Danneel says. "Sorry, Jason."

*

"I should get going," Jensen says an hour later, after a second coffee and a shared cookie that was the size of a small plate.

Danneel glances at her phone and then looks at him with big, pleading eyes and an exaggerated pout. "Ah, no, come on. It's been a while since we properly hung out," she says. "I wanted to go to The Witch's Home and get some shopping done. I need to stock up on things."

Jensen bites down onto his lower lip, chewing on the corner of it as he hesitates. Jared and he have both been practicing making various potions at home in preparation for their finals and as a result they're running low on a few things. And he loves The Witch's Home, never leaves without a whole bag of new purchases.

"Jared won't vanish into thin air just because you stay out for another hour or so," Danneel wheedles.

"You think we'd be back here within an hour if I agree to come?" Jensen teases, already feeling himself giving in.

Danneel grins widely. "So, two hours," she says. "I know you two can barely bear to be apart, but you can do this, Jensen. I believe in you."

"Haha, you're hilarious."

"I know," Danneel says, batting her eyelashes at him. "Part of my charm."

"Alright," Jensen says and sighs. "Let's go. I need to buy a few things anyway. And Jared's probably okay with getting a few more hours of sleep."

"It's almost noon," Danneel points out.

Jensen shrugs. "Yeah, he's been kinda keyed up lately. Finals and stuff," he explains. "I doubt he's going to get out of bed today." 

*

It's a fifteen minute walk to The Witch's Home. Leaving the busy campus behind, Danneel hooks her arm through Jensen's as they stroll down the streets. There are a few occult stores closer to campus and a small one right on campus, with all the essentials students could need, but The Witch's Home is Jensen's favorite. It's not as large as some of the others, but it's well-stocked and he's stumbled upon some rare finds in there.

Sam, the woman running the store, smiles at them when they enter and greets them by name, but then she leaves them alone to look around. 

Danneel and he both snatch a basket. They check off everything they need to buy first, mostly ingredients for potions and rituals and a few candles each, and then they take some time to browse.

Jensen finds a book on healing spells that's a bit on the expensive side, but he has his heart set on it the moment he starts leafing through it. He also comes across a beautiful rune set out of hematite stones that he knows Jared would love, and while he already has all of Jared's Christmas presents he can't resist adding the set.

"What do you think?" Danneel asks when Jensen joins her by the jewelry display. The number of necklaces in front of him is almost overwhelming. Danneel is holding up a thin chain with a moonstone set in a silver pendant.

"It's pretty," he says, and Danneel nods.

"Moonstone," she says. "I think Katie would love it." 

"Yeah," Jensen agrees.

"You found anything?"

Jensen looks down at his basket, half-full, and groans. "Way too much."

Danneel laughs. "Well, it's the holidays. Who says you can't spend some money on yourself as well?" she says and nudges him. "Ready to leave or do you want to look around some more?"

"Let's leave before I go broke," Jensen quickly says. 

"And so you can finally get back to your boyfriend," Danneel teases, eyes twinkling.

Jensen makes a noise in protest, but doesn't really argue. He _does_ want to get back to Jared and he hopes Jared did stay in bed, just so he can crawl right back into it with him and curl up against him. Spent the next twenty-four hours there, just sleep and fuck and only get up to get some food. 

Next to him, Danneel chuckles softly. "You'd think you two would stop being in the honeymoon phase of your relationship eventually, but no," she says.

"It's a good phase to be in," Jensen replies with a small grin. 

*

Jensen pushes the door to the apartment open and promptly stops in his tracks.

Daisies.

There are daisies all over the floor, covering the dark wood underneath completely. There's not a single square inch that's not covered.

Jensen takes a careful step forward, his heart suddenly thundering in his chest. He puts the shopping bag from The Witch's Home down onto the ground and toes off his shoes.

"Jared?" he calls out. He crosses the short hallway and steps into the living-room and kitchen area of their apartment, the daisies soft and a little squishy under his socked feet. 

Jared is there, standing in the middle of the large room, biting down on his lower lip, smiling a smile that looks both nervous and giddy.

"What the hell is this?" Jensen asks, but he's grinning.

"Surprise," Jared says, and then he holds out his hands towards Jensen.

Jensen lets out a small laugh and crosses the distance between them. He glances at the thick, knitted gray blanket from their couch that is now spread out on the ground, several pillows scattered on top of it and food and drinks laid out for a picnic. The lights they strung for a bit of holiday decoration earlier this month are all turned on, even though it's too early in the day still and the glow of the small lights is barely visible, and Jared has lit candles around the room, too.

"You're crazy," he says, but winds his arms around Jared's neck instead of taking his hands. He pushes up onto his tiptoes and presses his mouth to Jared's, unable to stop grinning the whole time.

When he pulls back, Jared makes a soft noise and chases his mouth, stealing another quick kiss before smiling down at Jensen. 

"Seriously, what is this?" Jensen asks, looking around before staring back up at Jared. "It's not our anniversary or my birthday or anything."

"No," Jared agrees, but doesn't elaborate any further. Instead he waves his hand at the blanket. "Wanna sit?"

"Yeah, okay," Jensen agrees. 

They sit down, side by side with Jared turned towards him, their knees brushing together. There are a few daisies stuck to Jensen's feet and he wiggles his toes, watching one come loose and drop down onto the blanket.

Jared once told him daisies remind him of Jensen, not too long after they started dating. He hadn't elaborated on that then and Jensen asked him about it again a few weeks later.

"You know, most guys would go for roses or maybe something a bit more impressive, like orchids or something," he'd teased, genuinely curious about what he could possibly have in common with a daisy. "I mean, a lot of people consider daisies a weed, Jay." 

"Because they're resilient, but I don't think that's a bad thing. It's pretty amazing. They don't need to be pampered and take care of, they'll grow and blossom all on their own," Jared had said and then smiled. "And for something so small, their healing properties are astonishing. There's a lot more to them than meets the eye."

Jensen swallows thickly, remembering the conversation now. He looks at the food Jared laid out, fruit and cookies and sandwiches, and then he spies the black box, maybe six by six inches wide and four inches high, and his stomach flips.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" he asks, and his throat feels a little too tight suddenly, his heart still thudding heavily. He tries not to jump to conclusions, tries to keep his mind blank and see where this is going, but he can't help the low hum of excitement, of hope.

Jared clears his throat, a nervous look on his face, and then grabs Jensen's hand, tangling their fingers together before squeezing Jensen's hand. 

"I love you," he finally says. "More than anything in the world, Jensen. You're my best friend, my partner in every sense of the word, and you make me so happy. And more than that, you've truly made me become a better person. I've grown up so much since I met you and being with you helped me figure out who I am and what I want to do with my life."

"Jared," Jensen murmurs. There's a lump in his throat and he's pretty sure he's about to cry.

"Shush, you. I have this whole speech prepared," Jared replies playfully, his tone soft. 

Jensen laughs quietly and nods. "Okay. Go on." 

Jared nods. "Right. So," he starts and licks his lips and then exhales, like he needs to calm himself down before he continues. "You just made my life so much better. I was such a typical, dumb teenager before I met you and, don't get me wrong, I had fun and it was great, but I think I was also kinda floundering. Just coasting along. But being with you… I always wanted that. A relationship like ours. And it's given me so much more than I ever could imagine. I'm so much more content and you really are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I want to have this with you forever. I want to spend my entire life with you."

The first tear slips out then, rolling down Jensen's cheek, leaving behind a damp, hot path. Jensen wipes it away, his smile feeling wobbly. "Yeah," he manages to say, because he wants that to. And because he wants what he knows Jared is about to ask him, doesn't have to even think about it.

Jared brings Jensen's hand up to his mouth and presses a kiss to it, then another, his mouth hot against Jensen's skin. "I know we're young. And this is a big decision to make, but I want this. I've wanted this pretty much since we started dating," he murmurs. "I want us to do the bonding spell, baby." 

Even though Jensen could guess this is what Jared was going to ask him, the words still knock the air out of him, making him feel breathless and so overwhelmed that there's no way he's not crying now. And there's too much damn space between him and Jared suddenly. 

"You stupid asshole," he mumbles, laughing through the tears, and shifts so he can crawl onto Jared's lap. Jared wraps him up in his arms, pulls him down onto his lap and against him and Jensen hugs him tight. "Fuck, Jared."

"Is that a yes?" Jared asks, and there's just the tiniest bit of doubt in his voice.

Jensen sniffs and draws back just enough so he can kiss Jared, meshing their mouths together in a firm, sloppy kiss. He laughs against Jared's mouth, tears making their lips slick and salty. He pulls back after a few short seconds, curls his fingers in the hair at the back of Jared's neck. "That's a hell yes," he confirms and then wipes his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. "God, I'm a mess now. Why would you do this to me?"

"You look beautiful," Jared murmurs, eyes looking a little wet too, his cheeks stained red. 

"I already said yes, you can stop now," Jensen jokes, and Jared grins, dimples carved deep. All the nerves finally seem to have dissipated, and he looks like _Jared_ again, happy and confident and so gorgeous it sometimes makes Jensen's heart ache a little.

"You did," Jared replies, a little awed, and then he laughs sheepishly. "Wait, I got you something. I'm such an idiot, I should have showed you while asking."

He leans forward, dipping Jensen back so far, Jensen almost expects to fall. But Jared's arm around his waist holds him tight as he picks up the black box with his free hand. 

"Here," he says and hands the box to Jensen. Jensen shifts on his lap and takes the box. "Open it."

Jensen gives Jared a quick smile and then pries the lid open. There are two bracelets nestled between silky cloth, thick black leather bands about an inch wide, with a silver infinity symbol fixed onto them on top. Jensen touches one with the tip of his finger and to his surprise it's slightly warm, not cool, a low hum of magic radiating off it.

"My parents blessed it for us with all kinds of spells," Jared murmurs. "It's kinda a Padalecki tradition."

"Your parents knew you were going to ask me?" 

Jared smiles and leans in until their foreheads touch and then he ducks down and kisses Jensen softly. "Of course," he says. 

"So, on your mom's birthday, when your aunt asked us about doing the spell..." Jensen starts. 

"Why do you think my mom swooped in and dragged Aunt May away?" Jared asks with a snort. "She almost ruined this. I was so worry you were going to bring it up and want to discuss it and then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore when I asked."

"It wouldn't have made it any less special, Jay," Jensen says.

"Yeah, but I've been planning this for months," Jared explains. 

Jensen kisses Jared again then, cupping Jared's cheek with one hand and gripping the box with the other. "Well, you did surprise me. This is amazing, baby," he murmurs. "So. When are we doing this? Now? Or is this something you do with your family and friends around?"

Jared tightens his arms around Jensen, squeezing his waist gently. "We can do this however we want. I was actually thinking, if you wanted, we could go away over the holidays and do the spell then. My uncle has a cabin up in the mountains in Washington," he says. "I promised you I'd take you somewhere with real snow one day, remember?"

"You did," Jensen says quietly and nods. "And you're sure you don't want to spend the holidays with your family?"

"No," Jared says. "I wanna spend them with you. I want us to do the spell." 

"Yeah," Jensen agrees.

"Unless you want us to wait longer. Or want something else, more like a wedding ceremony. I mean, that's probably what you imagined you'd do one day growing up, right?" Jared asks. "We can get rings, too, if you want." 

"Jay. For the longest time I didn't think I'd ever have something like this. Like a marriage. I don't need a big ceremony or anything. I like the idea of it just being you and me," Jensen admits. He finally slides off Jared's lap sideways, but leaves one leg thrown over his lap and puts the box down carefully. "Fuck, do I get to call you my husband once we've done the spell?"

Jared shrugs. "If you want to," he says. "We'd be considered married in the eye of the law, so yeah." 

Jensen nods and he thinks he has a smile permanently etched onto his face, isn't sure he's ever going to stop feeling happy and giddy. "I want to. And yeah, the cabin sounds good. _Amazing_ ," he says and then sobers a little when a thought crosses his mind. "Shit. I don't really have clothes for that kinda weather though."

"We can buy some," Jared says, shrugging.

"They're expensive," Jensen mumbles, regretting all the money he spent today at The Witch's Home. Christmas presents have put a pretty big dent into his budget and he knows decent clothes for a real winter will probably not come cheap.

"Don't worry about that," Jared dismisses. "I can pay for them."

"Jay," Jensen sighs. "I don't want you to spend all your money on me. I'll figure something out."

"Nu-uh. Once we've done the spell, what's mine is yours anyway. So you better get used to it," Jared says. "Jensen, you need a proper jacket and shoes for that kinda weather. Let me buy them for you. Please?" 

Jensen hesitates for a moment, but Jared gives him a wide-eyed pleading stare and Jensen finally nods. "Okay, fine. Just this once."

"Great," Jared grins. "We can go shopping tomorrow, before the Midwinter ceremony on campus. My parents are gonna let me borrow one of the cars, so we could leave on Monday, maybe? Take Sunday to pack and get everything ready." 

"This is insane," Jensen murmurs, and leans in to kiss Jared. "It's really happening, right?"

"Fuck yeah," Jared says, and he sounds so happy, so giddy, Jensen loves him even more in that moment. 

He ducks his head, smiling to himself and looks at the food Jared prepared. His stomach is still feeling all fluttery and he's not even sure he can eat right now and he feels a little bad about it, because Jared clearly put a lot of thought into this. And Jensen loves that this is how Jared asked, that he came up with something so sweet and amazing, instead of doing it over a fancy candle-lit dinner.

Jared snapping his finger makes Jensen startle a little, looking up.

"Champagne," Jared says.

"What?"

"We should be having champagne," Jared says. "That's a thing people do right after a successful proposal right?"

His tone is light, playful, and Jensen grins.

"Do we _have_ champagne?" Jensen says. 

"Yeah, actually," Jared says, nodding. "My dad gave me a bottle. Said it was an early gift."

Jensen raises his eyebrows, a little bemused. "I could have said no."

"Not according to my family," Jared says and snorts. "They were absolutely sure you'd say yes."

"They don't think we're too young?" Jensen asks. "Because we _are_ pretty young and this is it. There's no turning back. It's pretty huge."

"Do you think we're too young?"

"No," Jensen says without hesitation, shaking his head. "You _are_ it for me, Jared. Spending forever with you, tying myself to you, that'd be the most amazing thing in the world." 

The look Jared gives him at those words is so fond, so soft Jensen feels a rush of emotions, warmth pooling in his belly.

"For me too, baby," Jared replies, and Jensen can't not kiss him again, curling his hand in Jared's shirt when Jared deepens the kiss.

"Hmmm," he hums when they break apart with a few soft pecks and licks his lips. "Let's have some champagne then."

Jared grins and pushes himself up to his feet. Jensen twists to watch him walk to the kitchen. He comes back with the bottle of champagne, which he must have put in the fridge after Jensen left this morning, and two glasses.

"We don't have champagne glasses, or even wine glasses," Jared notes, settling back down next to Jensen.

"Guess we're not _that_ grown-up yet," Jensen teases and nudges Jared. "I've never even had champagne." 

"No?" Jared asks. 

"I don't think I've ever had a drink without you around," Jensen points out.

Jared grins and pulls the foil top off the bottle before untwisting the metal bit. "Well, let's see if you like this," he says, and starts working the cork out of the bottle.

It pops out suddenly, with a loud bang, and Jensen flinches and then laughs as champagne starts foaming out. "Careful," he says and quickly pushes one of the glasses under the bottle, trying to catch as much as he can.

Jared laughs, too, filling up the glass the rest of the way and then the second. He hands one to Jensen and holds his own up in a toast. "To us?"

"To us," Jensen confirms and knocks his glass against Jared's lightly before taking a sip. It's slightly sour, less sweet than he expected, and the little bubbles burst against his tongue before he swallows.

"And?" Jared prompts.

"Honestly?" Jensen says, voice quiet as if he's sharing a secret. "I kinda prefer fruit punch."

Jared chuckles. "Right?" he says and shifts a little closer, their arms brushes together. "We should probably have some food or this'll go straight to our head."

"Hmm," Jensen hums and looks at the spread of food. "Wanna start with the cookies?"

Jared snorts and puts his glass down, reaching for the platter with cookies and pulling it closer. "There's a reason you're the love of my life, Ackles," he declares. 

*

They can't seem to stop kissing as they stumble into their bedroom, only breaking apart to take their clothes off in a hurry. Their mouths find each other again as they tumble onto the bed, hands stroking, touching, seeking out every bit of naked skin they can reach.

Jensen sighs against Jared's mouth as Jared settles down on top of him. Gasps into his mouth as Jared starts fingering him open. Moans into it when Jared finally sinks into him.

The only words they speak are soft murmurs of each other's names as Jared rocks into him, mouths too busy to share words. 

It's only afterwards, sated and sticky, curled up together, that Jared kisses the top of his head and says quietly, "I love you, Jensen."

*

There are lights strung in the trees all around campus, snow crunching under their steps. Under his robe, Jensen feels almost too warm though. He tips his head back, smiling at the flakes that fall onto his face and then melt soon after.

"I can't wait to experience the real deal," he says and twists his head to look at Jared, smiling. 

Jared is watching him, beaming, and Jensen turns into him further, curls his hand into the front of Jared's robe, the other arm wrapped around his waist, and leans up for a kiss. They stumble a little, laughing as they share a quick, chaste kiss.

"I can't wait to make you mine," Jared murmurs in reply, voice quiet enough that nobody else around them can overhear him. All around them students, dressed in the same robes as them, are heading towards the building that houses the main hall for the Midwinter ceremony. With finals over and the holidays right around the corner, spirits are understandably high, laughter and chatter filling the air.

Jensen's smile softens a little. "Already am," he replies, and Jared stops. He tugs Jensen against him for a second or two, brushes his lips against Jensen's hairline, before they continue walking.

Their friends are waiting for them outside the building, waving at them as they approach.

"We're gonna tell them, right?" Jared asks.

"I'm not sure I could keep this to myself," Jensen admits, grinning at Jared. 

"Good. 'Cause I really doubt Danneel could keep it to herself much longer, either," Jared says with a small chuckle.

"She _knew_?"

"What, you really thought she wanted to hang out with you for hours yesterday?" Jared teases and Jensen swats his stomach. "I had to get you out of the apartment for a little while somehow."

Jensen gives a little headshake, amused. "I had no fucking idea."

"I did swear her to secrecy. And told her I'd hex her if she let something slip."

"Geez, you're a great friend," Jensen snarks. 

Jared grins and curls his arm around Jensen's neck, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head with a loud smack.

"Are you two being extra gross today?" Genevieve calls out.

"You bet," Jared says back, and a few people around them turn to look at them. 

"Ugh, this is too much. I'm having flashbacks to three years ago with the two of you and Danneel and Katie," Genevieve says with a dramatic sigh once Jensen and Jared have reached the little group.

Danneel is smiling, looking at them with arched brows and an expectant look. Jensen meets her eyes and nods, mumbles, "Yeah." 

"You guys," Danneel says, her smile getting even wider and steps forward to envelop Jensen into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Jen."

"What's going on?" Misha asks.

"Well," Jared says, tugging at Jensen's robe and pulling him back against his side. "Jen and I are going to do the bonding spell."

There's a moment of stunned silence and then everyone seems to start talking at once, and Jensen laughs as he's being pulled into hug after hug. 

"Man, I always thought if any of us ever did this, we'd be way older," Genevieve admits and then tags on, "Until the day Jared introduced you to us and then flirted with you the entire night. I pretty much knew he was a goner then."

Everyone snickers.

"You're just jealous," Jared teases.

Genevieve shrugs easily. "Yeah, maybe a little," she admits, but she's smiling.

"So when is this happening?" Katie asks.

"Over the holidays," Jensen says, rocking up on his feet a little, the giddiness making him feel a little restless. 

"Geez, you're really not throwing any punches here, huh?" Katie asks.

"We've waited long enough," Jared simply says. "And we're ready for this."

*

Jensen watches with amusement as Jared slides his hand up and down the wheel once, all but petting it. There's an excited grin that's been etched onto his face ever since his parents presented them with a new car when they came to borrow one of theirs for the trip—a combined early Christmas/bonding gift.

"You two need a moment alone?" Jensen teases.

Jared turns to glance at him. "Shut up," he snorts and turns his attention back to the road. "We have our own car now. That's just really fucking cool."

"It's _your_ car," Jensen amends.

"They said it was for us," Jared argues. "And once we're bonded, there's no mine and yours anyway."

Jensen sighs and shifts in his seat. "Jared," he starts. "I don't want your money."

"Okay," Jared says. "Did your parents split things up into what was his and hers, because one of them earned a little less money? You think my parents should do that? Because my mom definitely earns more at her job."

"That's different," Jensen says with a little huff.

"No. It's not," Jared replies.

"Jay."

"Tell me how it's different. We'll be married, same as them," Jared says. "So why would there be a difference?"

Jensen knows there's nothing he can really say to that, no way he can argue his case other than it feels different to him. He rubs his thumb over the knee of his jeans, tugs at a loose string from the rip there and feels frustration bubble up inside of him.

"Jensen," Jared prompts quietly.

"Okay, fine. It's not really different and you know that," Jensen says, irritation clear in his voice. "But it feels different to me. Because it's us. And I don't want people to think, like, I'm spending your money or using your stuff. And I don't want _you_ to ever think that." 

Jared snorts. "Baby, I love you. With all my heart. But you make it sound as if I'm _rich_ or something," he says. "I get a pretty good monthly allowance from my parents, but out of the two of us you're the one who is actually working and earning your own money."

"So?"

"So, I'm living off my parents. You're more independent. If anything I should be feeling shitty about this," Jared says, lifting his right shoulder in a small shrug. "We're college students. Living off other people's money or scholarships is what college students do."

"Fine," Jensen concedes. "But this car? It's yours."

"It's not like I ever go anywhere without you, so does it really matter? We'll use it together in the end anyway."

Jensen shrugs and then huffs out a mirthless laugh. "Are we really starting this trip out with a fight?"

Jared's hand lands on his thigh heavily and he rubs Jensen's leg before giving it a quick squeeze. "This isn't a fight, it's a discussion," he says firmly. "But it's one of those things we probably _need_ to talk about. I'm serious about this—what's mine is yours."

"Everything?" Jensen prods, voice teasing, trying to get things to lighten up again.

"Sure," Jared says. 

"Oh, so you'd let me use your toothbrush?"

Jared wrinkles his nose a little, lips tugged up into a smile. "I've had my tongue up your ass more times than I can count. You think I'd get grossed out by you using my toothbrush?"

"Jared," Jensen yelps, but he can't help but start laughing. "That's gross."

Jared cuts him an amused look, and Jensen shakes his head at him. He covers Jared's hand with his and leans down to press his mouth to Jared's arm, kissing him through the layer of his sweater.

"You know what that means?" Jared asks. "I get to use all of your stuff, too. Maybe I'll start wearing your clothes instead of mine."

"Don't you dare," Jensen warns. "You'll stretch them out, you giant freak." 

"Now you're hurting my feelings," Jared says, letting go of Jensen's leg to clutch his heart dramatically.

"Right," Jensen snorts. 

"Hmm. So, we good?" Jared asks.

"Yeah. We're good," Jensen confirms. "And I'll try to be better about this whole money thing."

"And I'll try to keep how you feel about it in mind, baby," Jared promises. "Now, I think it's time to have some snacks. I'm starving."

"Of course you are," Jensen says with a laugh and picks up the backpack from the floor. He unzips it and roots around the various foods they packed for the trip. "You want candy, I assume?"

"Yes, please."

Jensen settles on a bag of gummy bears, ripping it open and popping a few into his mouth.

"Hey. Hey, don't eat them all while letting me starve," Jared protests, holding out his hand. Instead of handing Jared some, Jensen picks out a couple and feeds them to Jared.

*

It's a two-day trip up to Washington. They spend the night in a small motel and then drive the rest of the way the next day.

Jensen spends the last bit of the drive with his eyes glued to the view outside the window. The higher up the mountains they make it, the more the snow starts to pile up, and Jensen has never seen anything like this. 

The road is small, but must have recently been cleared. It's snowing and there's a thin, fresh layer already, and Jared is driving slowly, carefully, the windshield wipers squeaking a little as they slide back and forth.

Every now and then Jensen can spy a cabin through the trees, but for the most part everything up here seems to be untouched, pure white snow and endless trees. They've got the heating turned on and it's nice and cozy in the car.

"It's beautiful up here," he murmurs. 

"I loved coming up here as a kid," Jared says. "And I knew you'd like it."

"Hmm, you picked a good place, Jay," Jensen confirms, smiling, and keeps staring outside.

Jared pulls up in front of a nice looking log cabin a good ten minutes later. "This is it," he says. 

"It's gorgeous, Jay," Jensen says and grins widely as he pushes the door open. He shivers as the cold air from outside hits him.

They both get out of the car. Jensen sinks a good few inches right down into the snow and flakes are coming down heavily, adding more. It's freezing cold, in a way Jensen definitely isn't used to, and he's suddenly glad Jared insisted they buy sturdy, warm boots and a thick jacket for him.

It's nothing like the snow on campus for the Midwinter ceremony. It feels more powdery under his feet, the flakes smaller, and the thick, wet flakes definitely feel a little nicer on campus when the temperature is mild. Here, the cold air feels like a shock to his body and the snow prickles against his skin, but Jensen still loves it. He feels like he's been transported into a winter wonderland.

He takes a deep breath, the air crisp and clean. He meets Jared's eyes, sees him watching him, and smiles. "Let's get inside," he suggests.

"Wait," Jared says, before Jensen can head for the trunk to get their bags. "Aren't I supposed to carry you in or something?"

Jensen huffs out a laugh. "Screw you, asshole," he says. "We're not married yet and I'm not a bride anyway. Who says I shouldn't be the one to carry you?"

"As if you could."

Jensen sticks out his tongue and then wiggles his fingers at Jared, noting how they're already feeling slightly stiff from the cold. "I could use a spell."

"That's cheating," Jared says.

"Says who?"

"Me," Jared declares, puffing his chest out. "I work out like crazy, so I get to be the one doing the carrying."

"Yeah, okay. You can carry the _bags_ , dear," Jensen sings, and goes to pop open the trunk.

They stopped at a grocery store earlier that day and bought a ridiculous amount of food for the next few days so they don't have to make another grocery run for a little while at least, so it takes them two trips to carry everything inside. 

The air inside is a little stale and pretty chilly. Even though Jensen isn't too happy about it, they decide to open up all the windows to air the place out for a few minutes before seeing about heating the place up. They keep their jackets on while the windows are open and busy themselves putting the groceries away and then carrying their bags upstairs while Jared gives Jensen a quick tour of the place.

There's a kitchen and living-room downstairs, as well as a small spare bedroom, and two big bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. They pick the second bedroom down the hall that faces out towards the woods behind the cabin and quickly unpack their clothes too.

"Okay, how about we close the windows, you turn the heaters on and I'll go light a fire downstairs," Jared suggests, and Jensen nods eagerly.

By the time he's done with his task, Jared already has a nice fire going. Jensen finally sheds his jacket and goes to join Jared in front of the fireplace, sliding his arm around Jared's waist and snuggling close. "Nice," he murmurs and then jokes, "You're a real man, Padalecki, making a fire for us and everything."

Jared wraps his arm around Jensen's shoulders, tugging him closer in against him and smirks. "I used a spell." 

"Well, good thing I find real wizards even more attractive than real men," Jensen teases.

Jared shifts so he's standing in front of Jensen, encircling him in both of his arms. "Hopefully just one wizard," he murmurs. 

Jensen hums in agreement and leans up as Jared bends down for a kiss. Their mouths slot together, moving together a series of slow, unhurried kisses that gradually deepen. Behind Jared the fire pops and crackles and the warmth slowly engulfs them.

*

The drive has left them both tired and they head to bed early after grilling some burgers and having a couple of beers each. They sleep under thick, fluffy bedding, pulled up high to keep them warm, limbs entangled and bodies pressed close together.

When Jensen wakes up the next morning, his nose and cheeks feel cold, but the rest of him is cozy and warm and he tucks his face into the crook of Jared's neck. It's only then that his mind starts to clear up a little and he remembers which day it is, what they plan to do today, and his stomach instantly knots up with excitement. He squirms against Jared, yearning to get closer even though they're already pressed together from head to toe, and he feels Jared start to stir.

"Morning," he mumbles, his voice rough with sleep, and kisses Jared's neck. 

Jared tightens his arms around him, nuzzles his temple sleepily and hums something that Jensen knows is supposed to mean 'good morning'. Jared strokes one big hand up his back, then back down again slowly.

"Sleep okay?" he asks, the words warbled together. 

Jensen tips his head back a little, but he's still too close to really see all of Jared's face and kisses his chin before wiggling his body higher up on the mattress so he can reach Jared's mouth. "Yeah," he murmurs and settles his head back down on the pillow, now face to face with Jared. "You?"

"Hmm, same," Jared hums, looking sleepy and happy, eyes half-lidded. He tugs the blankets higher, up to their noses, and leans in for another kiss, sleepy and slow. 

They stay in bed for a while. Their kisses gradually deepen, their touches getting friskier. Jared's morning wood presses against Jensen's hip and Jensen's own cock goes from half-hard to fully erect as they make out. He lets out a drawn-out moan, muffled against Jared's mouth, when Jared palms his ass and then slowly drags his hand down Jensen's thigh, gripping him just above the back of his knee and hitching Jensen's leg up over his. They rock together, hands clutching at each other. 

Finally, Jared rolls them over, so Jensen is on his back and he's on top. He grinds down against him and Jensen arches up, their cocks rubbing together. It's long and drawn out, and when Jensen finally comes it's with a shuddered gasp, his orgasm rolling over him in waves. He trembles when Jared buries his face in his neck, mouthing at his skin, and ruts against him until he comes too.

*

Breakfast is followed by them trekking out into the snow to get a tree. There's a small shed behind the cabin and Jared digs out an axe and then they set out. Wading through the snow slows them down considerably and they have to shake thick layers of snow off several trees before they find one that they like. It's about as tall as Jared and they make quick work of cutting it down. 

Jensen feels like a frozen popsicle by the time they make it back to the cabin, the cold having seeped through his layer of clothes, his cheeks stinging from the cold. Jared doesn't seem to be faring much better, the apples of his cheeks bright red.

They shake the rest of the snow off the tree as much as they can and then use a spell to get it dry. 

"Still loving the snow?" Jared asks once they're back in the cabin. 

The warmth of the inside air is almost painful on Jensen's frozen skin and he feels it start to prickle. "I wouldn't want to live here permanently, but yeah, kinda," he admits, grinning despite the cold.

Jared leans the tree against the wall and comes to wrap Jensen up in his arms. He murmurs a spell into Jensen's hair and Jensen feels warmth run through his veins. He shudders, resting his head against Jared's shoulder and Jared rocks them back and forth slowly.

"Better?" he asks softly.

"Yeah. Thank you," Jensen says, and enjoys being held by Jared for a few more moments before they untangle. 

They haven't brought any decoration for the tree other than fairy lights and they make quick work of putting it up. 

"Makes me feel all grown up," Jensen says when they're done. "Our first tree."

"Yeah," Jared agrees. "Our first holidays where it's just the two of us. And I love my family, but this is really nice."

"It is," Jensen agrees and shifts. They've talked about how they wanted to spend the day, when they wanted to do the spell, and he feels his stomach start to flutter now. "So, uh, wanna have a late lunch and then start preparing?"

Jared nods. "Sounds good," he agrees and then pauses. "Are you nervous?"

Jensen exhales a loud breath, looking up at Jared. "Yeah," he says honestly. "Are you?"

"You have no idea," Jared replies with a small laugh. "I'm not sure I can even stomach food right now."

"Is it a good kind of nervous though?" Jensen asks hesitantly. "You're not having second thoughts, right?"

"Not one, baby," Jared confirms. 

"Okay, good."

"Well then," Jared starts and holds out his hand to Jensen. Jensen takes it, tangling their fingers together, and they both smile at each other.

*

They push some of the furniture in the living-room aside to clear up space and Jensen lights a few candles around the room just for the atmosphere. He leaves it to Jared to draw a circle on the floor with chalk and place a candle, lit incense, a small bowl with water and another with dirt around it.

They've both committed each step of the ritual to memory, read the spell several times so they know it by heart—and wrote it down on a flash card for each of them just in case as well. 

When Jared is done, they sit down in the circle together, legs crossed and knees touching. They've both dressed in their normal clothes, ripped jeans and hoodies. 

"Last chance to back out," Jared says.

Jensen shakes his head and Jared draws in a big breath, nodding.

The box with the bracelets is sitting next to Jensen and a small knife next to Jared, which he picks up now. Jensen can tell he's nervous, knows this is the first time Jared has done any sort of blood magic, same as him, and that in itself is a big deal, let alone the commitment they're about to make to each other.

Jared makes a small cut in the palm of each of his hands and Jensen's stomach twists, partly with excitement and partly with fear, knowing it's his turn next. His hand is shaking when he takes the knife from Jared and their eyes meet briefly, but neither of them speak. Jensen cuts his right palm first, flinching a little at the pain, and then quickly repeats the motion on his left hand. The cuts burn, blood slowly beading up.

He puts the knife back down and Jared rests his hands, palms up, on their knees where they touch. Jensen's heart is pounding in his chest as he places his hands into Jared's, palms pressed together, blood mingling. 

Their eyes meet and Jared gives a short nod. Jensen counts to three and then starts reciting the spell at the same time as Jared. It's not a complicated spell, but it's a few lines long, and they have to speak it in unison. They practiced it on the car right there, after having both memorized it, and Jensen feels a surge of relief when the Latin words flow easily from their mouths now.

They have to repeat the spell three times in a row. There's a lump in his throat by the time they start reciting it for the second time and Jared is crying silently, mouth stretched into a wide smile, by the time they finish. Jensen feels heat coursing through his body, starting at his palms until it's filling every inch of him.

The last word has barely been spoken before Jared is tugging at him and Jensen is scrambling forward and their mouths crash together in a needy, messy kiss, a sound that's both a laugh and sob breaking from Jensen. 

He's not sure if it's the effects of the spell or just the fact that they did this, but he feels overwhelmed, like he might burst at the seams, and he grips Jared tightly as they kiss.

"Fuck Jensen," Jared mumbles when they break apart. He rests their foreheads together, cups Jensen's face in his hands, his breathing ragged. His palms are tacky with their blood.

Jensen feels warm, light in a way he never has before, and he can feel the way the spell settles deep in his bones. He closes the couple of inches between their mouths again, dragging Jared into another kiss. 

Jared reaches for the box with the bracelets then. Both of them shake as they pick up a bracelet each and Jared fastens his around Jensen's left wrist first, before Jensen does the same for him.

It's a blur after that, the need and love he feels for Jared becoming so overwhelming everything else ceases to exist. They kiss as if their lives depend on it; they bite and nip and lick, hands tugging clothes off. 

Jared spreads him out right there on the floor, in the middle of their circle. Jared retrieves a small packet of lube from his discarded jeans and when Jensen laughs at that, he smirks.

"What? I did my research," he says, and Jensen couldn't be gladder, because he doubts he could let Jared go right now, not even just to get some lube. 

The first round of sex is frenzied, the prep minimal because neither of them can wait. Jensen knows there'll be time for more later, time for foreplay and to truly enjoy each other, but right now he just needs Jared inside of him, needs to be as close to him as he physically can be. 

He spurs Jared on with needy moans and pleas for more as he gets him ready, and when Jared lines himself up and starts pushing in, it feels like nothing else ever has before. He can feel the full effects of the spell taking place as Jared buries himself deep inside of him, tying them together.

"You feel that?" Jared pants, stilling for a moment.

"Yes," Jensen says around a moan. He feels incredibly full, of Jared, of emotions, of magic. "Please, Jay. Please move."

Jared does. 

Neither lasts long. Jared's thrusts are hard and deep, desperate, and Jensen arches up into it, each thrust sparking pleasure like never before. They both come with cries, and then Jared collapses on top of him, and they lie together, sticky with sweat and blood and come. 

*

Their second morning in the cabin Jensen wakes up in the circle of Jared's arms, his back pressed to Jared's front. Jared is already awake, trailing the softest of kisses along Jensen's shoulder, his hand rubbing slow circles onto Jensen's stomach.

Jensen doesn't say anything, just takes a few moments to enjoy the silence and Jared's touch.

He feels at peace in a way he's never felt before and he feels the connection to Jared, too. It's not like the way it felt when they drank the potion—he can't feel Jared's emotions, isn't overwhelmed by their feelings. It's more of a calm sense of happiness, of rightness. 

He hums and pushes back into Jared slightly, runs his hand down Jared's arm to stop at the bracelet, fingers trailing over the soft leather. Jared sighs contentedly.

Jensen catches Jared's hand in his and tugs it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the palm. 

He healed their cuts yesterday, right before they made it upstairs for the second round, and there's nothing but a pink line of new skin left now. "Let's stay in bed all day," he murmurs.

Jared makes a soft noise, kisses the side of his jaw. "Okay."

Jensen smiles and then finally turns around in Jared's arms to be able to look at him.

"Hey Jared?" 

"What?" Jared asks, smiling at him, and touches Jensen's face, trails his fingers down Jensen's cheek.

"Good morning," Jensen says, " _husband_."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story).


End file.
